Hall of Fame
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Inspired by the song Hall of Fame by the Script. It's been Cammies life long goal ot get into the Agency Hall of Fame like her dad. Zammie. R&R. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! Sorry I ****haven't updated anything in forever, but I have massive writers block, and this is a one-shot I've had on my mind for awhile so I figured I would write it up. Hopefully it helps!**

**-I don't own Hall of Fame, The Script does. I don't own the Gallagher Girls, so now that that's over I'll go sit in a corner and cry….just kidding.**

**-Just to warn you the times skip around, and events don't necessarily follow the book. **

**HALL OF FAME**

**-UNDER CONSTRUCTION: PLEASE COME BACK LATER**

* * *

"Someday you're gonna grow up and be a great spy. Just like me and daddy." A failure sweet voice would tell me, as she rocked me back and forth before she laid me down in the crib and turned off the lights

* * *

I resisted the urge to pass out as my long legs carried me closer and closer to the edge, as the sounds of gun fire got closer. Not bothering to look back I took a flying leap off the edge of the ten story building, landing perfectly on the building next to it. Keeping up my pace I continuously ran on top of the war ravaged building, pressing my right hand deep into my abdomen to stop the bleeding. It was becoming too much, and my shirt was almost saturated with blood.

I turned quickly, wanting to get a glance at the people chasing me before I inevitably passed out. I knew my time was running out. I could see a dark figure emerge out of the hatch on the first building, and I knew I needed to get out of sight- and fast.

I noticed an old rusty fire escape near the edge of the roof and I speed up to make it there quickly. I turned and found the foot hold with my foot before I scanned the area to make sure no one had already seen me. The man had just gotten his huge body up on the roof and was sprawled out on the ground, so I knew he didn't see me and I quickly climbed down the escape to the bottom floor, rust gathering on my hands. When I finally got to the bottom my vision was fading and my limbs were shaking in weakness. I ran as fast as I could- which in this case was not very fast- over to the big garbage bin and held back my gag reflexes as I dove into it. I figured this would be the safest place for me to hide, until someone found me.

I woke up three days later in a hospital with blinding white lights, and people crowding my room.

* * *

The pounding music in my ears was threatening to break my concentration, and the mass of sweaty bodies in between me and my target wasn't helping me what so ever. I glanced down at my watch to see I only had three minutes until the drop was going to take place. My cover was important and I knew I had broken it for too long so I started listening to the music and threw my hands up, dancing to the music. I got closer and closer to my target and passed him just before the three minutes were up. Poking him with the needle that was cleverly hidden the sleeve of my dress, I allowed myself a small victory smile as he crumbled where he stood. Another successful mission.

* * *

I ran through crumbling mountains, my heals crushing small rocks under my feet. Not for the first time today, I questioned my sanity at wearing high heeled boots on my mission. Running from a mountain that's about to blow up is not all it's cracked up to be you know, especially when you're wearing the previously mentioned footwear.

The clock on my wrist was ticking faster and faster, the ticks coming almost every other second. I knew I had to speed up and lengthened my stride, thanking my PE teachers at Gallagher for pushing me so hard. I knew I only had less than a minute left, and I was almost at the rock that would be where I hid out from the falling debris. It was more like an alcove of rocks, with a wall of large rocks on the side facing the mountain, and a nice overhang, big enough for me to fit in. I was a few feet away when the first bomb went off and almost caused me to lose my footing. I made it into the alcove before the next bomb followed suit, and I sat calmly pulling off my stupid shoes before I took the blue nail polish out of my pocket and proceeded to paint my nails while I waited it out.

* * *

"Spies don't rely on luck, most spies you'll run into don't even believe in luck. If you want something to work out for you, you're going to need to make it happen yourself. And it's good to remember that what seems lucky, might not be. A contact that seems too good, probably is. An enemy with a change of heart is a joke. You need to know these things, it's one of the most important lessons we can teach you." Madame Dabney told us as she concluded her lecture. Tina Walter's hand flew into the air the second after she finished speaking.

"So are you saying we're not to trust anyone?" She asked, her overly plucked eyebrows rose in question.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. If you want to be good spies, and I know you all do, you need to dedicate yourself to this life. There's nothing else, in a sense you're married to your job." Madame Dabney answered, her face betraying her obvious amusement at Tina's question, but Tina wasn't done.

"But spies are allowed to marry, there's no rule against it." She said snottily, tilting her head to the side.

"Not all rules are written down, or spoken even. You'll notice that there's only one person in the Hall of Fame at the Agency that was married, and he died just years after he married." She answered again, giving me a fleeting glance. My dad was the one she was talking about, it was a rather sore subject. Not because I didn't want to talk about him, just because it was awkward for everyone else. When they finally announced that they found my dad's body I didn't shed a tear, unlike most of the girls in my class who are apparently hopeless romantics who put their faith in him living and reuniting with my mother so we could be a big happy family again. News flash people, not every story ends with a happily ever after.

"Odds are one of you in this very room will have their picture among the others in the Hall of Fame. There face and name becoming legend." At her latest news whispers erupted from my classmates. Most of the people were guessing that it would be either me or my best friend Bex. I had a smile on my face: that was the day I dedicated myself to getting into the Hall of Fame.

* * *

I smiled as my mother called my name and I stood up, my graduate gown billowing around me like a cape. I walked up the stage stairs and grinned even bigger as the members of the Gallagher board shook my hand before my mom handed me my diploma. The crowd behind us cheered as my mom pulled my into her arms, whispering in my ear "I know you can do it," before I turned and smiled at the crowd, as they erupted into another round of cheers. The spotlight on me felt so oppressing and hot, if I know anything about being a spy, I know that the spotlight is more often than not, not your friend.

"Congrats Babe," The green eyed boy said beside me as he smirked, then bent down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"You know, it seemed like the spotlight was a little brighter when you were up there." He murmured into my ear, before wrapping me in his arms as we sat together watching the rest of the graduation.

Later Bex would tell me that I got the loudest applause out of all the graduating class, and in the next week I got more job offers than anyone would know what to do with.

* * *

The flames burned the walls of the headmaster's hall as I ran, the broken glass cutting the bottom of my feet, my dress had a large tear up the side, so my legs could move more freely. The smell of burning wood and paper was mixed with the smell of gunfire, and urine. The figure running beside me didn't stop running as he took off his jacket coat and rolled up his sleeves, the sweat gathering under his arms, creating large pit stains on his new green shirt that I said earlier brought out the green in his eyes. I smiled thinking back to what seemed forever ago, but in all reality was only a few minutes ago.

The smoke got thicker and I coughed again, before I tightened the piece of fabric over my mouth. I could tell by muscle memory that we were almost at the window at the end of the hall, almost to freedom. It seemed like we had been running for miles and miles.

I lengthened my stride, not noticing all the glass that was embedding itself in my feet. The tall boy running with me reached out his hand and grabbed mine; the familiar feel of calluses from hard work calmed me a little.

I could finally see the bright light at the end of the burning hall, the whitish tint led me to believe that this was sunlight, not the firelight that threatened to close in on us. As we drew closer to the window the hand holding mine tightened and I brought out my other hand in a fighting stance, my fist clenched ready for impact. The fire around us had finally closed in and my legs and dress were burning, but I we were only steps away from the window.

Seconds later we smashed through the window and fell, surrounded in a cloud of glass shards, three stories, right down into the outdoor pool.

* * *

"Come with me please sir," I said with an air of calmness as I held out my hand to the ambassador before a bomb went off close by. I stayed calm, my previous knowledge causing me to be the only one in the meeting room not totally freaking out. The ambassador met my determined gaze and grabbed my hand, using it to hoist himself out of his chair. My partner grabbed his other arm before turning to meet my eyes. His startlingly green eyes looked at me, doing a quick injury scan before I took charge and led our charge out of the chaotic room.

"Where are we going?" The ambassador asked as we sped through the halls. We could hear the screams of people on the other side of the building as I un-holstered my gun and pointed it out in front of me. Zach did the same as he placed the ambassador in between he and I. I scanned the hallway for anyone and finding no one I rushed out, the men at my tail. I stopped at a doorway that led down a flight of stairs and quickly opened the swinging door, before motioning for Zach to wait for my command. I did another quick scan and noticed that no one was in the staircase so I opened the door again and the ambassador and Zach quickly walked in. Zach and I swapped places, me now covering the flank, and him in the front. Five minutes of no action later we got out of the stairway and ran out the door leading outside. The black van was waiting for us and as gunfire erupted around us we pushed him harshly into the van before we followed.

"You two saved my life!" The ambassador said as he gained his breath and the van sped off.

"Aw Cammie's our little hero!" Zach murmured into my ear, I grinned a little before I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully away from me.

"You're just jealous because that's the last save I need to get promoted. Who has the better clearance level now huh?" I said smiling as a frown replaced the smirk on his face.

"Yep that's right I get the gold plated name tag, mister silver!" I yelled rubbing it in his face a little. It's not really his fault though, the CIA gives him more assassination missions than rescue missions, and he hasn't been on enough rescues to get the needed amount for a promotion.

"Congratulations go to Miss Morgan, the youngest ever member  
of the CIA to get top clearance level." The Director said as he handed me my gold plated name plaque a week after my rescue mission. Applause went up from the audience. After the Director gave me the plaque I went down into the audience and shook hands with everyone, giving Zach a quick kiss.

* * *

"Today you lucky lot are being inducted into the CIA. You have shown sufficient skill and knowledge of our profession. Always remember that this is an agency of and for the people. Have pride in your country and profession as you are the legacy of this agency!" The Director said pounding his fists on his podium. All of us newbies were sitting on cold hard chairs in the audience listening to his induction speech. I was reminded of when Zach and I were picking which agency to go to. The CIA was always the one I knew I was going to be in, but Zach was thinking about MI6 too.

**Flashback-**

"I know you're going to the CIA Cam, but I just don't know." He said frustrated as he ran his hands threw his already messy hair. I smiled at him, and he glared back at me. He acted like he was on his monthly this week, I swear.

"Yeah, I'm going to the CIA. What do you want me to say?" I asked as I twisted by long dirty blond hair in my fingers.

"I want you to tell me you want me to go with you Cam. It's really not that difficult." He answered, I just rolled my eyes. I guess this is what has been up his butt all week.

"Of course I want you to come with me, stupid." I responded giving him another eye roll. Men.

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier?" He said before he threw the papers on his lap onto the floor and grabbed the back of my neck, harshly brining his lips to mine. How romantic.

**End Flashback-**

The next week he got all nervous and started questioning if he could actually make it in the CIA.

**Flashback- **

"What if I get out into the field and end up sucking?" He questioned as we sat eating lunch in a café down the street from my apartment.

"Zach! Seriously you'll be fine!" I said as I grabbed his face in my hands.

"But what if I'm not?" He asked, his lips puckered in an uncharacteristic pout.

"Well you never know until you try." I answered grinning at him.

**End Flashback-**

I was brought back to the present by the feel of Zach's thumb tracing circles on my hand.

* * *

"Why do you want to be a spy?" My C&A teacher asked the class. We all took turns, going from the front seat to the far left and snaking around the room. Some answered for their country; others said they just wanted to be a spy. A few said they never had a choice, and others still said they grew up as a spy; that it was there life. I said that I was a spy for my name.

"Why do you say that Miss Morgan?" Our teacher asked as the class turned to stare at me.

"Because of that, Morgan, I want to make my family proud. I want my name to be a legend, just like my parents." I answered looking down at my nails that Macey had just done this morning.

"I'm sure it will be," he answered nodding his head in sincerity.

* * *

"Hand me the flashlight." I whispered to my partner as I fiddled with the tangle of wires connected to the bomb in front of me.

"I thought you said you could see in the dark?" A snarky voice replied. My eyes rolled involuntarily and I made a mental note to tell the Director that I would never work with her again.

"I can see objects, not color, so would you like me to guess which one is red? It's a fifty-fifty chance…well unless this one has green, yellow or blue wires. Not to mention-"

"Just take the dang light and shut up." She said, cutting me off. I happily grabbed the flashlight and turned it on low. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light, once they did I quickly made light of the situation. Lucky for me there were only three wire colors, red, green, and blue, so it wouldn't be that hard to disarm. Unfortunately attached to the side was a digital countdown, and I could feel my pulse quicken.

"How bad is it?" My partner's snarky voice cut through the silence.

"I have better things to do than make small talk with you." I replied quickly, picking up the scissors from where I sat them on the ground earlier.

"I just wanted to know how bad it was, you know my life is on the line here too. I'm too young to die!" She complained, I just droned her out and focused on the problem in front of me. Seconds later I found that the green wire should disarm the bomb. Should that is, you can never really be sure. I took a couple seconds to close my eyes and say a quick prayer before I cut the wire in half.

"You just cut something! What did you cut? You were supposed to tell me! I swear if you're the last person I see before I die I'm gonna kill you." She complained her voice raising an octave or two higher.

"It's done, let's get out of here." I said letting the breath I had held in without realizing.

"Psh I knew that." She muttered before I gave her back the flashlight and shuffled in front of the air duct so I could be first. Normally I would bring up the rear, but this time I didn't trust myself to refrain from strangling her.

"You know one of my mother's sources told her that you're on the fast track to making it into the Hall of Fame. People in the office are betting on how old you'll be when you actually make it. I personally think you'll be twenty five, but other people are leaning more towards twenty." She said she was giving me a headache.

"Well your sources are always so reliable; I don't know why you even bother asking me." I said sarcastically as I finally turned the last corner and jumped out the open vent. I landed on the ground three stories down in a tuck and roll, Tina followed shortly after.

"Ok let's get back to the Agency, I haven't slept since Thursday." I said as we walked back to the van parked behind some trees across the back yard. Right before we passed the tree line the building we just exited blew up in a ball of flames.

"You said there was only one!" I yelled at Tina, who was looking at the building in horror, the light from the fire casting over her face in the dark of the night.

"There was only supposed to be one! It says so in the file!" She defended throwing the manila envelope containing our mission details at me. I quickly opened it and skimmed threw it noticing that it did really say there was only one. All I could think of was that I was gonna have another sleepless night.

* * *

"Zach really I need to study." I mumbled into his neck, knowing that he was purposely trying to distract me. Finals were coming up and I was higher in the class ranking than he was a Blackthorne, let's just say he wasn't too happy with that.

"I'm only here for the weekend Gallagher Girl, can't you put down the books for a couple minutes?" He replied before he attached his lips to my neck again. I swear if he leaves a hicky he's gonna get it.

"Jealousy is unbecoming." I replied breathlessly as I felt him smile against my neck.

"Nothing's unbecoming on me," he said. I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not. I mean this is Zach, it could really go either way.

"I seem to remember a yellow sundress that wasn't very flattering." I replied a smile appearing on my face as I thought back to junior year.

"Way to wreck the mood." He replied rolling his eyes at me as he pulled himself off of me and moved to sit in the bed beside me.

"What are you even studying for; we all know you could take all your tests right now and pass with flying colors."

"You're one to talk,"

"Well you're the one with the higher GPA,"

"Oh my gosh Zach let it go." I complained as I flipped my book shut and turned to face him. I cupped his face with my hands and brought his lips to mine.

"Better?" I asked after I pulled back, his eyes were still closed like he was waiting for me to put my lips back to his.

"Not quite," he replied before he pulled me back over to him so I was sitting in his lap before he brought his lips to mine again.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to your senior final." My mom announced from the podium in front of the room. We were in the main hall, and for the occasion the staff decorated it to look like a ball room. Everyone was dressed appropriately curtsy of Madame Dabney who somehow happened to know our clothes, and bra sizes. I decided I didn't want to know how she found that one out though. The girls were standing on the left side of the room and the boys on the right. Mr. Solomon stood to the right of my mother holding what looked like stacks of evapo-papper in his hands.

"Mr. Solomon will now pass out your covers. Your mission will be to maintain your cover for the whole night; you will see that your hair, makeup, and clothing all reflect this cover and members of the staff will be walking around to check up on you. I trust that you will all pass with flying colors." She continued before she turned to follow Mr. Solomon off the stage.

Apparently the girls were getting there covers first because Mr. Solomon came up to the front of our line and started passing out covers to people as he walked to the back of the room. I was standing in the very back, blending in with the shadows. When they finally made it back to me he handed me a slip of paper and with a small smile he turned and walked over to the front of the boy's line.

I sighed, deciding that I better find Bex, Liz, and Macey before they have a conniption. I looked closer to the front of the room knowing that that's where Bex and Macey would want to stand before I noticed the long blond hair belonging to Liz. She was wearing a pretty green dress that went down to her ankles in a very flattering cut, with straps and a thin white belt at her natural waist, emphasizing her small waistline. Bex was wearing a red, strapless dress covered in sequence. I could also see the long slit in the side of the dress that almost went up too far to be fashionable, but somehow she pulled it off. Macey was wearing a lovely black, one shoulder short dress that fit to her every curve.

"So what did you guys get?" I asked curiously looking over Liz so I could see Bex, suddenly I wished I hadn't as she had a terrifying look on her face. She seriously looked like she could have gutted someone.

"I'm a politician's trophy wife. Trophy wife! Who the bloody heck even says that anymore?" She complained as she clenched her fists.

"I'm a preacher's daughter," Liz said in her innocent voice, and I knew it would be a very easy cover for her to fit into, she almost never got mad, and when she did it was always when we were in our room alone so there would be no witnesses.

"I'm a college student from France, studying abroad." Macey said as her lips formed into a smirk.

"What are you Cammie?" Liz asked me. It seems like we had all decided to ignore Bex who was currently mumbling under her breath as her hands fisted.

"A leader in my softball team," I answered shrugging. It wasn't a very difficult thing.

"Does it say you have a boyfriend?" Macey asked taking another look at hers before she placed it delicately in her mouth.

"Yeah, it says he's an MLB player and we meet at a game." I replied shrugging before I followed suit and placed mine in my mouth.

"My boyfriend is a chemist." Liz said before she plopped hers in her mouth.

"We all know who that's going to be." Macey retaliated rolling her eyes. Liz just blushed and refused to answer. We all knew that Liz and Jonas liked each other; it's just that they both were too awkward to admit their feelings to each other. Each time one of them tried they would turn all red and start stuttering before they would run out of the room, more often than not tripping over themselves in the process.

"And we all know who Cam's boy toy is going to be." Macey replied making me the new subject of her stare.

"I wish you would stop calling him that." I complained rolling my eyes at her immaturity.

"Mhmm, well it's true." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why don't we go get some punch, I'm thirsty." I suggested as I fiddled with the bracelets on my hand. My dress was a strapless floor length black and white dress. The only black was beads on the bust, and the rest of the dress was a pure flowing white.

"Lead the way fearless leader." Macey replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Zach, dude I'm a politician. It's awesome!" Grant bragged causing the rest of us to roll our eyes. I was a baseball player, Jonas was a chemist and Benji was an astronaut.

"We know dude, just shut up would you." Benji replied angrily. He was the only one out of the four of us that didn't have a wife/girlfriend for a cover, and he was hoping to get Macey as he's been hopelessly crushing on her since he came with us on his first exchange last year.

"Hey, no need to be such a sour puss." Grant retaliated as he shoved his evapo-paper into his mouth. I had already done mine, and Jonas was looking over his one more time.

"This says I'm trying to find out the truth behind a so called cure for cancer. It's terrible really that no one's been able to cure it yet. Me and Liz have been trying ever since her aunt came down with breast cancer, but were just not getting anywhere fast, I mean she doesn't have a bad case, and most breast cancer victims live through it, but we wanted to find a fool proof cure." He went on to explain in greater detail what he and Liz were actually doing, but all the science terms gave me a head ache and I just tuned him out and looked around the room for Cam.

* * *

"I'm so proud babe." Zach whispered into my ear, he hadn't stopped telling me since I was called to the Directors office last week. Not that I was complaining, I was glad that he wasn't jealous this time. I think it's because he knows that this is really all I've ever wanted in life.

"Cameron Morgan has been accepted into the hall of fame here today in reward for her excellent service to this agency and her country. She is now the youngest person to ever achieve this honor, which might I tell you is quite a feat." The Director announced as chuckles erupted from the crowd. I could see money changing hands and I smiled as I thought back to the last mission I went on with Tina. She was right though when she guessed that I would be twenty when I finally made it in.

"So I think we all agree that this deserves some applause." He continued as he himself applauded me and I shrunk back in my seat some, it was still hard to be the center of attention in big crowds.

"Now Miss Morgan would you like to do the honors?" He asked as the applause died down and he gestured to the picture behind him that was covered in a white sheet. I knew that underneath that sheet was a picture of me that they had taken last week in the Directors office, with a name tag that said Cameron Morgan followed by the year of my birth and a dash followed by present. The picture was just to the right of my fathers, which gave me a warm feeling. I supposed that if my father was here he would be happy with my achievement, proud even.

I stood up from my chair, dropping Zach's hand in the process. Once he had let go I could feel the now familiar weight of my new engagement ring on my ring finger. He had proposed right before I got called to the Directors office to be told about my place in the hall of fame. I don't think that day could've been any better.

Once I made it to the picture I took a moment to monitor my breathing before I yanked the sheet off to show a rather nice picture of me. My long dirty blond hair was curled in ringlets and I was wearing my favorite infinity necklace that Zach had given to me for our two year anniversary. I was brought out of my thoughts by cat calls in the crowd and I turned to glare at Bex and Macey who were staring back at me with equally innocent looking faces. Psh, innocent; those two, I think not. I just rolled my eyes and turned to shake hands with the Director before I returned to my seat beside Zach.

"So it looks like we need to get you a new life goal." Zach whispered into my ear as the Director went into his usual spiel about the Agency and the Country, and honor. Really anyone in the room probably could have said it for him as he used the same speech every time he had to finish up one of his speeches.

"Oh really now, do you by chance have any ideas?" I whispered back as I smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah, they involve you and me, and two to three weeks off work for our honeymoon. I was thinking Alaska would be good. I mean you always said that you wanted to go there, and it's in the U.S so we don't have to worry about being pulled into any covert operations." He answered back, covering all his bases. I grinned, he knew me so well. I was going to ask that we go to Alaska, but really we had just gotten engaged and I knew that Zach wanted to get married soon, but I didn't think that we had to start honeymoon negotiations now.

"Mhm sounds good." I answered cuddling up into his chest, not really caring that we were in public. This is my day, and I'm gonna make it as good as I can. It's not every day that you accomplish one of your lifelong goals you know.

**-I skipped a little at the end, but it was just repetition, forgive me.**

**-So you like it? It's actually been on my mind for about a year now. I was going to turn it into an actual story, but I don't have any time to even write the stories I have now, and as I said I had bad writers block. Writing this helped.**

**-Sorry to everyone who reads my other stories, Two Out Rally should hopefully be updated sometime tomorrow, Once a Spy Always a Spy will be updated either Sunday or Monday. Hunters Moon will hopefully be updated sometime next week too, but I haven't even gotten around to starting that one yet. **

**-Tell me what you think! This story is actually my favorite that I've written so far, so I wanna know what you think about it! NO HATE PLEASE!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
